neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Merpeople Powers
Mako Island is a lunar rock that in ancient times impacted on Earth, and several of shards impacted in the seas creating Moon Pools wherever they landed. Pods were established around these Moon Pools to live and protect their magical source and the pods consist of hundreds of mermaids and formerly mermen. If a human jumps into the Moon Pool when the Full Moon passes over, they will be transformed into a mermaid or merman and if someone enters alone, the Moon Pool will grant all regular and weather powers to him/her. Despite this, mermaids and mermen who were born in the sea are born with all powers, the regular and the weather ones. Regular Powers 'Hydrokinesis' Hydrokinesis is the elemental ability to create, control, and manipulate liquid water at will. Hydrokinesis has been used to float water in the air or spray it in the form of a jet blast. One can also control water and mold it into any shape and for he or she desires. It's also used to mold water into a multitude of shapes, ranging from simple water balls to a miniature mermaid figurine and three-headed snakes. Hydrokinesis also allows the user to multiply the water molecules, making the shape of the water to grow more and expand in size, despite the small amount in a glass to begin with. When a merperson with this power is in the Moon Pool during a special planetary alignment, it is greatly strengthened to Aerokinesis, the power to control the air and wind. File:Hydrokinesis.gif File:Tumblr nkgshxc0w61uotqdzo1 r3 250.gif|Zac throwing a water ball File:Charlotte-h2o-3.gif|Charlotte molding the water into three snakes File:CharlotteHydro.gif Hydro.gif LylaHydro.gif List of Merpeople to Have this Power: *Cleo Sertori *Lyla *Nixie *Sirena *Zac Blakely *Evie McLaren (temporarily) *Ondina *Mimmi *Erik *Cam Mitchell (temporarily) *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) *Weilan *Amaris *Jewel *Naia *Ava *Rita Santos *Nerissa *Veridia *Canadian Mermaid 'Hydro-Cryokinesis' Hydro-Cryokinesis is the elemental ability to freeze water. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human body to even the water molecules in the air. This ability can cause things to become brittle enough to break, such as an electronic lock. It can also be used to render people immobile by freezing only their wet clothing. Mixed with Hydrokinesis, this power can create ice sculptures or ice balls, but it would eventually melt or shatter. At first, it implies that Hydro-Cryokinesis could only freeze things with water over it. But several times in season one, Emma was able to freeze, cool, and lock objects with her powers without the aids of water. This could imply that she can freeze the small water molecules around those dry objects. If a merperson with this power is in the Moon Pool during the special planetary alignment, it is drastically enhanced to full-fledged Cryokinesis in which one can freely create and control solid ice, snow, frost, sleet, flurries, hail, and cold with much less water in the vicinity. One can also summon incredibly powerful snowstorms, avalanches, snowfall, or blizzards. File:EmmaHCryo.gif File:Emma-using-Hydro-Cryokinesis.gif File:H2o1.gif|Emma using this power for the first time (gif) File:LylaCryo.gif File:Hcryo.gif File:CharlotteHCryo.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Emma Gilbert *Lyla *Mimmi *Ondina *Cam Mitchell (temporarily) *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) 'Hydro-Thermokinesis' Hydro-Thermokinesis is the ability to heat and boil the water. It means that Thermokinesis is the most volatile and dangerous of all three original powers. Throughout the series, we discover that this power can easily get out of control. Thermokinesis is most useful when the merpeople need to dry off their tails faster. If a merperson with this ability is in the Moon Pool during the special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Pyrokinesis and Electrokinesis: the power to create and control fire, flame and heat, as well as the ability to generate and control pure lightning and electricity. File:Y-09Hv.gif File:Rikki boiling water.gif Erik Hydro-Thermokinesis.gif File:Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo4 400.gif File:MWakdM.gif File:WaterDisappearing.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Rikki Chadwick *Lyla *Mimmi *Ondina *Nixie *Sirena *Zac Blakely *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) *Evie McLaren (temporarily) *Erik 'Gelidkinesis' Gelidkinesis is the power to turn water and all things that contain water into a jelly-like compound. A merperson using it also shows the ability to change its viscosity (making jelly to catch Cleo's fish). In the episode "Queen for a Day", Bella's allergic reaction affected her mermaid powers, which caused her powers to be channeled through sneezing. Every liquid present in that same room was affected by this ability. File:Gelidkinesis2.gif File:Gelidkinesis24.gif File:Bella using Gelidkinesis in a slop.gif File:Gelidkinesis23.gif File:Gelidkinesis3.gif File:Gelidkinesis.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Isabella Hartley 'Substanciakinesis' Substanciakinesis is the ability to harden water into a substance similar to glass or crystal. File:Water Mermaid 2.jpg File:Substanciakinesis3.gif File:Substanciakinesis.gif File:Substanciakinesis2.gif Stepping stones.jpg List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Isabella Hartley Weather Powers 'Aerokinesis' The power to create, manipulate and control the air and wind. Merpeople with this elemental ability can create whirlwinds, tornadoes, or even funnels of air. This is a enhanced version of Hydrokinesis, and is currently owned by Cleo Sertori, Lyla and Ondina. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford. File:LylaAerokinesis.gif|Lyla using Aerokinesis to try and take away Zac's powers File:H2o-girls-powers-together-o.gif|The girls using powerful Aerokinesis File:Aero1.gif|Charlotte using powerful aerokinesis File:Tumblr nr8mjmUZeX1suq72co4 250.gif Tumblr nr8mjmUZeX1suq72co6 250.gif Ondina Aerokinesis.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Cleo Sertori *Lyla *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) *Ondina *Sirena *Weilan 'Atmokinesis' The power to control and manipulate the weather itself and its various aspects. File:RitaAtmo.gif|Rita creating a storm in a bottle File:Nixie Create a Storm.jpg|Nixie creating a cloud in a bottle File:Sirena Atmokinesis.gif|Sirena making it rain File:Sirena Atmokinesis-2.gif|Sirena making it thunder File:Ondina Atmokinesis.gif|Ondina creating a storm cloud Nixie Atmokinesis-2.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *All natural merpeople 'Combined Atmokinesis' This is a supremely powerful combined ability that only Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick have shown to possess. When three mermaids (one with each amplified weather-related ability) combine their powers of air and wind, ice and snow, and lighting and electricity grants them complete control over the weather and its various elemental aspects. This is first seen in "Stormy Weather". They have shown the capability to create even stronger thunderstorms, and electrical storms and have greater control over them. File:Storm.png File:LastElectro.gif File:RikkiElectro.gif File:Electrokinesis.jpg File:CombinedAtmokinesis.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Emma Gilbert *Cleo Sertori *Rikki Chadwick 'Cryokinesis' The power to create, manipulate, and control the ice and snow. Merpeople with this elemental ability can create solid ice, blizzards, or making snow. This is a enhanced version of Hydro-Cryokinesis, and is currently owned by Emma Gilbert. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford. File:EmmaCryo.gif|Emma freezing the watermelon File:Cryokinesis.gif|Charlotte freezing the door File:Frosted.jpg File:H2o-2x09-o.gif|Emma making it snow Kitchen Cryokinesis.jpg Cryoemma.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Emma Gilbert *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) 'Electrokinesis' The power to generate and control electricity/lightning. This power is the upgraded version of Hydro-Thermokinesis, and is currently owned by Rikki Chadwick, Nixie, Rita Santos, Sirena and was used by Zac Blakely through the Trident. File:ElectroRikki.gif File:Electrokinesis.gif File:Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo7 400.gif File:Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo3 400.gif File:Electrokinesis in jar.png Sirena Electrokinesis.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Rikki Chadwick *Rita Santos *Nixie *Zac Blakely (via Trident) *Sirena 'Pyrokinesis' The power to create, manipulate, and control fire. Merpeople with this elemental ability can create, manipulate and control fire at will. This is a enhanced version of Hydro-Thermokinesis, and is currently owned by Rikki Chadwick. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford, Evie, and Sirena. File:Pyrokinesis.gif File:PyrokinesisRikki.gif File:Rikki's fire.png File:Pyrokinesis.jpg File:Ring of Fire.jpg Evie Fire Sneeze.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Rikki Chadwick *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) *Evie McLaren (temporarily) *Sirena (temporarily) Other Merpeople Powers 'Essence Manipulation' Essence Manipulation is the power to manipulate an object's or person's essence. To take the essence, one only has touch the object or person. Mimmi demonstrated that power when she took Evie's Essence and tried to remove her newly acquired mermaid tail. File:Essence Taking.png List of Merpeople to have This Power: *Mimmi 'Invisibility' Invisibility is the power to become invisible. It is also shown that they cannot stay invisible forever. The user puts their hand in a fist motion and move it half circle. Invisibility is a power only natural merpeople have. File:LylaInvisibility.gif File:Invisibility.gif|Lyla and Sirena turning invisible (gif) File:Tumblr nmf5i94kCN1uotqdzo10 400.gif|Mimmi and Rita turning invisible (gif) File:MimmiWeilanOndinaInvisibility.gif File:MimmiOndinaInvisibility.gif|Ondina and Mimmi turning invisible (gif) File:Zac and Mermaids Invisibility.gif|Zac and mermaids turning invisible (gif) List of Merpeople to have This Power: *All natural Merpeople 'Invisibility Detection' Invisibility Detection is the ability to see invisible merpeople. It is currently owned by Rita Santos and temporarily owned by Zac Blakely when he was using the Trident. File:InvisibilityDetection.gif File:Invisibility Detection.png List of Merpeople to have This Power: *Rita Santos *Zac Blakely (via Trident) 'Limited Transformation' Along with speed swimming, it is one of the most used merperson abilities in all three series. When a merperson is completely dry, their tails transform into human legs. Just a one drop can change them into their mer-forms. Ten seconds after touching water, they will revert back to their true forms. All clothing, including tops, accessories and watches are absorbed by the merperson and vanish during their transformation. Only Moon Rings remain in both forms as they are magical themselves. Humans who have changed into merpeople possess this power since their first transformation. Since natural merpeople do not have a human form, they can cast the Legs Spell to give them legs with the Full Moon or a Moon Ring. In H2O: Mermaid Adventures, mermaids transform by being enveloped in colored light. H2o-rikki-transformation-o.gif Zactransforming.jpg Limited Transformation.png Bella Limited Transformation.jpg Rikki and Emma in Limited Transformation.jpg Rikki in Limited Transformation (2).jpg List of Merpeople to Have This Power: * All merpeople Premonition Premonition is the power to see and experience events from the future (precognition), past (retro-cognition), and present (clairvoyance), through visions and predictions. With this power, one can see how events might turn out. White Mermaid saw the thieves coming to steal her treasure before they even learned of her location and she knew about the danger Stanley Finch posed before he even came to Dolphin City. List of Merpeople to Have this Power: *White Mermaid 'Siren Singing' Siren Singing is an ability that allows the mermaid to put a boy into an irresistible, hypnotic trance in which he will follow her around. There is also the Northern Song, who when is sung by a Northern mermaid can enchant mermaids from others pods. File:SirenSinging3.JPG File:SirenSinging2.JPG File:SirenSinging.JPG Canadian Mermaid Dragging Man Underwater.png|The Canadian Mermaid singing the Northern Pod Enchantment Song List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Sirena *Canadian Mermaid *Cleo Sertori (under the influence of the Full Moon) 'Speed-Swimming' Speed-Swimming is one of the most used merpeople abilities in H2O: Just Add Water and Mako: Island of Secrets. It allows merpeople to swim at the speed of 600 km/h. Their body is encased in bubbles and use it as a jet stream to swim faster. This power is mostly used for racing other merpeople or escaping from boats and other merpeople, or just to get somewhere faster. File:Tumblr nnso8ggoYi1uotqdzo3 400.gif File:Tumblr nm8trcdaCr1uotqdzo10 400.gif File:Tumblr nm8trcdaCr1uotqdzo7 400.gif File:Tumblr nof72y5RCZ1uotqdzo5 400.gif File:Tumblr nof72y5RCZ1uotqdzo7 400.gif File:Tumblr nrm6eeaISc1uotqdzo3 400.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *All Merpeople 'Telekinesis' Telekinesis is the power to move objects and people with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. With this power, the user can levitate objects and people, hold an object or person in place, pull objects and people towards the user, push objects and people away from the user, and alter an object or person's directional course. File:Lyla Levitating Photo Cube.gif|Lyla levitating a photo cube Lyla and Sirena Telekinesis.gif Mimmi Telekinesis.gif Weilan's Telekinesis on David.gif Erik Telekinesis.gif Zac Telekinesis.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Lyla *Nixie *Sirena *Zac Blakely *Erik *Ondina *Mimmi *Evie McLaren (temporarily) *Weilan *Rikki Chadwick *Nerissa *Veridia *Canadian Mermaid 'Telepathy' Telepathy is the ability to communicate without the use of any known human senses. With this power, one can contact another person mentally, without fear that someone overhears the conversation. The White Mermaid could enter the dreams of other mermaids to inform them of her visions and predictions. However she could communicate with them when the mermaids were awake as seen when she told the girls where the galleon was. File:White Mermaid.png File:White Mermaid Close-up.jpg File:White Mermaid in The Light.png List of Merpeople to Have this Power: *White Mermaid 'Volume Reduction' Volume Reduction is the ability to shrink objects. The hand motion for this power is to use the thumb and index finger and move up and down with the fingers. The first time we see the Merpeople using this power is in "Sirena's Secret". Zac uses this power to improve Carly and Cam's vocal chords, while the mermaids used it to shrink lemons and Sirena's vocal chords. Rita mentions that it can be extremely useful to a mermaid caught in a cave-in or in an encounter with a killer whale. This power is not seen being used after "Sirena's Secret." This power may be linked to water pressure. File:Volume Reduction.png File:Volume_Reduction1.gif|Rita using Volume Reduction with lemon List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *All natural merpeople 'Vision Sharing' Vision Sharing is to see what another merperson is seeing. This power is unique to Mimmi and Zac and is possibly only shared between siblings. Throughout season 2 through season 4, Mimmi and Zac has been able to see what each other see at certain times. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Zac Blakely *Mimmi Tower of Light Tower of Light is the ability to create a tower of light by combining Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, and Gelidkinesis. A Tower of Light can be used to repel a comet. File:The Tower of Light.jpg File:H2o-tower-of-light-o.gif File:Normal bscap342.jpg File:The-finale-of-season-3-h2o-o.gif File:Normal bscap323.jpg File:H2o-the-finale-o.gif List of Merpeople to Have this Power: *Cleo Sertori *Rikki Chadwick *Isabella Hartley *Eva † 'Zoolingualism' Zoolingualism is the unique ability to understand and speak the language of sea creatures, such as dolphins and whales. Only natural mermaids have been shown to have this power. Rita Talking with Dolphin.jpg Mimmi And Dolphin.jpg Mimmi and Dolphin.jpg Emma, Rikki, Cleo, Lewis and Bernie.jpg Mermaids And Bobby.png Burke with Rikki and Emma.jpg List of Merpeople to Have this Power: *Sirena *Nixie *Rita Santos *Mimmi Category:Merpeople Powers Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:H2O: Mermaid Adventures